A new life
by OhMyKenway
Summary: The war against Kaiju is over. Raleigh and Mako destroyed the Breach, and now they had to start a new life. [ English version sorry if you dont understand ]


**A/N : Hi everybody, this is my first fiction written in English, I think I made a lot of mistakes, I'm really sorry if you don't understand, actually I'm pretty ashamed to post this but I really wanted people to read it. Anyway, I watched Pacific Rim a few days ago and I fell in love with this movie, it's really amazing ! The effects, the characters, the music... Everything is amazing in that movie, I think everybody need to watch it. I fell in love with Raleigh, Chuck and Newt. Raleigh, I don't think I need to explain why, it's obvious. Chuck, even if he's a really big bastard, I love him really much, I cried when he died. And Newt, is pretty funny and cute, he reminds me when I speak about video games, actually lmaoo. Anyways, I was reaaaaaaaaaally disappointed that Raleigh and Mako never kissed in the movie, that's not fair because I was waiting for it the moment I met Mako. They're meant to be together ! I heard that to the base, to find that they are drift compatible, they needed to have sex. Not that I'm a pervert, but it would've been sooooooo great ~ I'm talking too much, sorry !**

* * *

They did it. They destroyed the Breach. Their mission had been difficult, they have lost a lot of people, innocents but soldiers as well, but at the end, they didn't need to do a lot of things to stop the Kaiju. When he opened his eyes, Raleigh felt himself struggled, pressed, and in the palm of his ears, he heard cries. He heard Mako begging him not to die. She was shaking, but why ? He was alive, after all. Didn't she feel it ?

**"**You're hurting me", Raleigh said, almost smothered.

The eyes of the young woman widened, she didn't believe what was happening. He did survive, it really was a miracle. She peered into his eyes, then they both began to laugh. They had the right to laugh a little, even if they didn't have any reason to. It's been a long time none of them felt that lightweight, that peaceful, that... free. Just like Mako, Raleigh has folled on himself just after his older brother's death. He swore never to pilot a Jeager, and yet, his mind has changed when marshall Stacker Pentecost introduced him to Mako Mori, a beautiful unknown japanese woman. They went through a lof of things together : their first failure, then their first win. And now, they were there, stronger and closer than ever. They put to an end at the Kaiju genocide.

Their face were very close, and their laughter turned into smiles. Their gaze was looking at each other. It was a magical moment, for both of them. That meant the end of a fight, but also the beginning of a very new life. Neither Raleigh nor Mako thought about the future since the war has begun. Never. Until now. And they both wanted only one single thing : be together. Choppers roamed the sky, they were looking for them ! They both looked at the sky, then Raleigh looked at his partner once again. Feeling her friend look upon her, she looked back at him, a large smile on her face. Then Raleigh pressed his forehead again hers, smiling. No matter how noisy the choppers were above them, no matter if they were standing in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, that moment was their moment. They had to enjoy it. Even if there were a storm, even a hurricane, they would have stayed like this.

Mako had never been that close to someone. Not even marshall Pentecost, who saved her back in Tokyo when she was only six. She liked him a lot, but she never knew him very well, she was just focused on admiring him from far away. It was the first time in her life that she felt like she was standing where she needed to be. Even when they connected for the first time, inside Gipsy Danger, she felt similar to him. It was the first time she felt this.

They stood like this during eternal seconds, then they took each other hand. Now that the Kaiju threat has been discarted, they haven't their place inside the Jaeger project anymore, even if Gipsy Danger will always be something unique to Raleigh. The Jaeger might have been his brother's grave, this painful adventure made him learning that he didn't have time to cry for his loss. The only thing we can do when we're soldier, is to lift up, again and again, stronger than before.

"Choopers are in route", supervisor Tendo Choi averred.

Raleigh and Mako weren't listening. They were inside their world. A world where the only people who were there was them. They looked at each other, forehead pressed, smiling, holding tightly their hand, hoping that the following day will always be a better day.

* * *

_A few days later..._

Raleigh found Mako at their usual meeting place : a place in the Shatterdome where Mako sat down, legs above the sea, observing the ocean in front of her. She had been strong when Herc Hansen talked about Stacker Pentecost during the funeral of the people who died during the war against Kaiju. She didn't cry at all, unlike Herc. She had see him sobbing when he talked about his dead son, Chuck, who died beside the marshall. They both were great soldiers, and the nation will always remember the heroic sacrifice they did in order to let Raleigh and Mako throwing their bomb inside the Breach.

Raleigh sat down next to Mako, who was observing the sea, without saying anything.

"What happens to us now ?", the young soldier asked.

Raleigh placed his knees against his torso then put his arms around it. He looked at the sky and thought. Their new life had already begun, a new life without any fight, without fearing not to wake up the next day. The sky was cloudy, and the wind rose. Mako was lost in her thoughts, she didn't have any expression on her face. She realized what Raleigh has just said. "Us".

"Us ?", she replied.

"Yes, us. I mean, we're co-pilots, I think we gotta stick together, don't you agree ?"

"But the Jaeger operation is now over, there's no more Kaiju to fight."

"We never know", the blond whispered.

It was here again. His smile. The smile that Mako fell in love with. And his lips... No, what in the world was she been thinking ? She shaked her head, to erase those weird ideas she had inside it. She didn't have time to think about this. Oh... No, maybe it was time for her to start a new life, like everyone she knows. Maybe she can have a life, too. A real life. It was mostly thanks to Raleigh that she could think about this kind of thing.

"Tell me, Raleigh... Do you remember..., Mako started. Do you remember your life, before the Jaeger, before the Kaiju ?"

Raleigh shaked his head and answered negatively. Indeed, the last thing he could remember was his brother's death, inside Gipsy Danger. And to tell the truth, he never thought about his past, before this.

"We don't need to think about the past anymore. All we need now is to be together."

Mako smiled. The sky cleared.

"Now I know that I'm not alone anymore, she averred, smile on her face."

"You never been. Pentecost was with you. He loved you."

"But he never told me so."

"You never take conscious ?", Raleigh asked, a little suprised.

"I... I don't realize when somebody loves me, I don't know, it's... strange."

"Come closer", he whispered.

Stunned, she came closer of Raleigh. He passed his hand in her hair, before stroking gently her cheek. She was so pretty...

"I never realized how cute you were", he confessed, laughing.

She blushed.

"Close your eyes."

She closed her eyes, knowing what Raleigh was going to do. But she let him. She wanted it too. He put his lips upon hers. What seemed like seconds were hours, what seemed like dark was light. Mako knew. Of couse she knew. She knew that she fell in love with this guy whom she interwinded her memories. She knew he was the only one who could make her feel this way. And she was thankful. Yes, she loved Raleigh Becket. And she knew he loved her too. That was enough for her.

* * *

**Your thoughts ?**

**I think I will write a sequel because I have a lot of ideas for their romance, but I don't know, I'm pretty interested in the relationship between Hermann and Newt, they're funny, and I have a lot of ideas for both of them as well, just life Herc and Chuck. I don't know, I think I'll write something else.**

**Anyway, please, review ! Even if you don't review my story, tell me if it's understandable, I'm begging you, it's important to me.**

**~ Elena.**


End file.
